


Astrid

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Parent!AU, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere





	Astrid

Irene gripped Sherlock's hand and groaned through gritted teeth as the ambulance sped through the streets to take them to the hospital for the birth of their son. 

Sherlock soothed his hand over Irene's forehead, pushing back her hair before he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Deep breaths, Irene…it's all worth it for him." He whispers to her and Irene can only nod as she clutches his hand tighter, as a contraction shoots through her body like a lightning strike. 

Eighteen hours of labour later a shrill cry of a newborn fills the delivery room, Irene lays back and takes in gulps of air as Sherlock kisses her head and stands to get a better look of the child. "Its a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor announces. Sherlock looks confused and Irene simply laughs to herself quietly. 

Sherlock watches curiously as she newborn is laid on Irene's chest, he reaches out and gently strokes the soft brown curls beginning to grow.   
"I'm quite positive they said we were having a boy, Adler…" Sherlock raises an eyebrow to her as he speaks and Irene simply stares at her daughter "Well it seems as though we had a little girl instead…with her daddy's cheekbones hopefully" Sherlock huffed slightly at her reply and said back "So what's her name then? Definitely not a Hamish now…" he pouts slightly annoyed. Irene smiles and reaches up to stroke his cheek gently "I like Astrid. Astrid Holmes."  
"Hello Astrid…"


End file.
